vengence: Jareth finally gets his girl
by brittinee
Summary: Jareth kidnaps Moria and tries to force her into marriage. eventually succeeding Moria must learn to either live with her new husband or find a way out of the marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Vengence: Jareth finally gets his girl

Author: Brittinee Radcliffe & Melissa Jones

~Chapter 1~

When she looked out into the clear blue sky, she thought of her sister, whose beautiful blue eyes allways comforted her. If only she had never left, she could have Roses' comfort right now. But as Moria sat trapped by the Golin King, Jareth, she knew she would never see her sister again.  
"Please Jareth, please let me go!" Moria pleaded. "Now, why would I do that?" Jareth asked. He walked to where Moria lay on the floor, bound by ropes. She looked up at him in fear. "Because the original plan was to capture me in order to get to my sister." Jareth laughed cruely and smirked,  
"Well, you're halfway right.... I was going to go after your sister but when I saw you, I had to have you. Anyways, I'm keeping her occupied with one of my Goblins disguised as her lover."  
"You are cruel. Leave my sister out of this! You can have me, just leave her allone." Moria began to cry but after a few tears had run down her cheeks, Jareth walks over and dries away the tears. "Do not cry, my love. Your sister will be left allone and you shall become my queen." Moria sat dumbfounded. "Q-queen?" "Yes, my love. You are so beautiful, I have to have you. And I vow that i will never let you go, not for anyone, ever." "But Jareth, I have people and family that love me. You must let me go! Rose and Caleb, my kingdom, it will all collapse if I am not there." Jareth laughed, an unhuman sound of complete dread to Morias' ears.  
Suddenly, as if someone had hit him, Jareth changed. He turned into...."Lucipher!" Moria screamed in shock. "What are you doing here?! What could you possably want with me?" He laughed, a sound so menacing that all the castle shook. "A wife. A lover, the woman I have loved for a very long time now." He leered and sauntered towards her. "Stay away from me! I swear if you come any nearer I will scream." But her voice was shaking, and Lucipher knew she wouldn't scream. "You won't scream. I could do anything I wanted and you wouldn't scream." "That is not true. You won't get away with this. They will find out and will come and rescue me." Moria said her courage returning, she stood up and stared him straight in the eye. "If you think so little of me-" He was cut off by Moria who was yelling.  
"You are nothing but a coward!" "Precisely. What do you wish of me?" "You can die slowly cut into a thousand peices." Lucipher thn turned and looked at her with a moch hurt. " Why unleash your venom on me?" He asked. "Because you stole me from my love." Lucipher walked away from her and slowly sat down in a small chair. "Who was this lover of yours? another king like this one? Ugly, rich and scabby." "No a normal boy. Poor. With eyes like the sea after a storm. He was the only one who ever truely loved me."  
Lucipher raised his hand as if to hit her and let it come down, only to stopit a few inches from her face. "That was a warning highness. The next time my hand flies on its own. Where i come from there are penalties when a woman lies." Lcipher grabbed hold of her chin, "I love you. I will and have loved you for a very long time." At that woman one of the messenger Goblins came running into the room, "Master! Master!" "What?" Lucipher raised his headjust high enough to give the indication that he was listening."It's the girls sister. She figured out that you had Lady Moria, and has come with reinforcements to take back the lovely lady."  
When Lucipher turned his head to look at the Goblin, he nearly fainted because of the anger he saw on his face. "First of all, you will address her as 'my lady'. Second of all, what is all this nonsence of reinforcements?" His voice was so deathly quiet that it was nearly a whisper. "Yes master. There are at least twenty people with her. They will arrive at the castle in less than five minuets and the castle will be over run in ten." The Goblin said. He then turned and left, having given his report. Lucipher emoved a crystal ball from his pocket and looked deeply into image of Rose appeared.  
"You're not Lucipher!" Moria cried. "You're Jareth!" "How clever of you to finally figure that out." He answered sarcasticlly. "You are the Goblin King, you could have so many. And they would all be better than me. Why would you choose someone like me?" "Because I need someone who can run a kingdom. And you are allready a queen, a ruler. You have been a wife. You know how to run kingdom and a household. I twould all be so natural for you." Jareth answered. The emotion in his voice said most of it, but the love in his eyes said it all. 'He loves me. he actually loves me.' Moria thought.

~Chapter 2~

"Jareth I realize that you belive that you love me." Moria said with a look of desperation in her eyes. "But I think you are confusing yourself into thinking that you love me." Jareth switched back over to his original form as the Goblin King and walked towards her. He grabbed hold of her chin and leaned forward as if to kiss her. CRASH! Just as his lips where about to touch hers the door to the chamber burst open. "Moria! Brittinee!" She heard two shout of relief and two of her names at the same time. But that was not what made her the happiest, it was the voices that said her names.  
"Rose, Caleb! You came. I feared I would never see you again." Moria yelled in relief. Just as she said this, she was hit in the face and fell to the ground. Rose was instantly furious. "Damn you, Jareth! How dare you touch her?!" She ran toward him, sword drawn, with more speed than anyone had ever seen her use. As she engaged Jareth in mortal combat, Caleb ran to his beloved, to ensure that she was allright.  
When he finally reached her side it was not the woman he had grown to love, but someone else. Someone wriggling in anger. "Caleb, it's me, it's Brittinee. This is just a disguise. Now release me so that I may help my friend." She demanded. Sensing that she spoke the truth, Caleb bent and removed the ropes that bound her ankles and wrists. Within an instant, she was on her feet and had a knife in her hand. "No Sarah! He's mine." Rose yelled. Just then as Rose was looking at Sarah, Jareth hit her over the head knocking her out.  
With a scream of rage, Sarah ran forward."Jareth, you bastard! I am going to kill you myself!" Caleb stood in stunned silence as she slammed him into a wall. This man who was so much larger and looked so much stronger than herself. As she held him there against the wall, she called to Caleb. "Take Rose and get the hell out of here." "No, I'm not leaving without you." "It was not a suggestion! Get the hell out of here! NOW!!" Sarah yelled. Caleb, fearing the worst if he did not do as he was asked, picked up Rose and ran out of the castle. Shortly there after the battle commenced. They fought and fought. Just as Sarah thought she was gaining the upper hand, Jareth removed a dagger and slammed her against the wall. Placing the dagger against her neck and using his body weight to hold her there he asked, "Do you still refuse to be my wife?"  
With the last of the energy she had, Sarah tried once again to gain control of the battle. When she lost, she was thrown to the ground. Where Jareth lay on top of her to keep her from moving. "Did you really think you could beat me?" He asked. "I thought that I could. But apperently I was wrong." Jareth laughed. "You where wrong.... most deffinately. Do you still refuse to marry me?" Sarah shifted back to her form as Moria. "I could still refuse.... but i don't know one way or the other. If you will release me for an hour or two, so that I may decide, I will return with your answer." Moria did not know if he would allow it, but with a sigh of resignation, Jareth said, "You have one hour." Standing outside the castle, Moria turned and saw Jareth watching her. "One hour," he repeated. And then to Jareths' great surprise, she disapeared.

~In Morias' throne room~

Rose sat crying. "I have lost her. We will never get her back." BOOM!! The door to the throne roomburst open. "Moria?!" "Yes it's me." "I dont understand. You where battling Jareth and now you're here. What'sgoing on?" Moria sighed, knowing her sister was confused. "Jareth allowed me to leave for one hour, so that I may think on aa decision of whether or not I will marry him." Everyone stared at her in stunned silence. "Marry you?" "That's what i said. I don't want to marry him. But he insists. I figure that if i hide he wont find me." "That won't work I'm afraid." Came Greigers' voice. Everyone looked toward the door and was shoched to see Greiger standing in the doorway, everyone except Rose who thought he was dead. "Greiger...My love!"Rose cried out as she ran to him and embraced him. Greiger smiled, hugged her, and kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Vengence: Jareth finally gets his girl

Author: Brittinee Radcliffe & Melissa Jones

~Chapter 1~

When she looked out into the clear blue sky, she thought of her sister, whose beautiful blue eyes allways comforted her. If only she had never left, she could have Roses' comfort right now. But as Moria sat trapped by the Golin King, Jareth, she knew she would never see her sister again.  
"Please Jareth, please let me go!" Moria pleaded. "Now, why would I do that?" Jareth asked. He walked to where Moria lay on the floor, bound by ropes. She looked up at him in fear. "Because the original plan was to capture me in order to get to my sister." Jareth laughed cruely and smirked,  
"Well, you're halfway right.... I was going to go after your sister but when I saw you, I had to have you. Anyways, I'm keeping her occupied with one of my Goblins disguised as her lover."  
"You are cruel. Leave my sister out of this! You can have me, just leave her allone." Moria began to cry but after a few tears had run down her cheeks, Jareth walks over and dries away the tears. "Do not cry, my love. Your sister will be left allone and you shall become my queen." Moria sat dumbfounded. "Q-queen?" "Yes, my love. You are so beautiful, I have to have you. And I vow that i will never let you go, not for anyone, ever." "But Jareth, I have people and family that love me. You must let me go! Rose and Caleb, my kingdom, it will all collapse if I am not there." Jareth laughed, an unhuman sound of complete dread to Morias' ears.  
Suddenly, as if someone had hit him, Jareth changed. He turned into...."Lucipher!" Moria screamed in shock. "What are you doing here?! What could you possably want with me?" He laughed, a sound so menacing that all the castle shook. "A wife. A lover, the woman I have loved for a very long time now." He leered and sauntered towards her. "Stay away from me! I swear if you come any nearer I will scream." But her voice was shaking, and Lucipher knew she wouldn't scream. "You won't scream. I could do anything I wanted and you wouldn't scream." "That is not true. You won't get away with this. They will find out and will come and rescue me." Moria said her courage returning, she stood up and stared him straight in the eye. "If you think so little of me-" He was cut off by Moria who was yelling.  
"You are nothing but a coward!" "Precisely. What do you wish of me?" "You can die slowly cut into a thousand peices." Lucipher thn turned and looked at her with a moch hurt. " Why unleash your venom on me?" He asked. "Because you stole me from my love." Lucipher walked away from her and slowly sat down in a small chair. "Who was this lover of yours? another king like this one? Ugly, rich and scabby." "No a normal boy. Poor. With eyes like the sea after a storm. He was the only one who ever truely loved me."  
Lucipher raised his hand as if to hit her and let it come down, only to stopit a few inches from her face. "That was a warning highness. The next time my hand flies on its own. Where i come from there are penalties when a woman lies." Lcipher grabbed hold of her chin, "I love you. I will and have loved you for a very long time." At that woman one of the messenger Goblins came running into the room, "Master! Master!" "What?" Lucipher raised his headjust high enough to give the indication that he was listening."It's the girls sister. She figured out that you had Lady Moria, and has come with reinforcements to take back the lovely lady."  
When Lucipher turned his head to look at the Goblin, he nearly fainted because of the anger he saw on his face. "First of all, you will address her as 'my lady'. Second of all, what is all this nonsence of reinforcements?" His voice was so deathly quiet that it was nearly a whisper. "Yes master. There are at least twenty people with her. They will arrive at the castle in less than five minuets and the castle will be over run in ten." The Goblin said. He then turned and left, having given his report. Lucipher emoved a crystal ball from his pocket and looked deeply into image of Rose appeared.  
"You're not Lucipher!" Moria cried. "You're Jareth!" "How clever of you to finally figure that out." He answered sarcasticlly. "You are the Goblin King, you could have so many. And they would all be better than me. Why would you choose someone like me?" "Because I need someone who can run a kingdom. And you are allready a queen, a ruler. You have been a wife. You know how to run kingdom and a household. I twould all be so natural for you." Jareth answered. The emotion in his voice said most of it, but the love in his eyes said it all. 'He loves me. he actually loves me.' Moria thought.

~Chapter 2~

"Jareth I realize that you belive that you love me." Moria said with a look of desperation in her eyes. "But I think you are confusing yourself into thinking that you love me." Jareth switched back over to his original form as the Goblin King and walked towards her. He grabbed hold of her chin and leaned forward as if to kiss her. CRASH! Just as his lips where about to touch hers the door to the chamber burst open. "Moria! Brittinee!" She heard two shout of relief and two of her names at the same time. But that was not what made her the happiest, it was the voices that said her names.  
"Rose, Caleb! You came. I feared I would never see you again." Moria yelled in relief. Just as she said this, she was hit in the face and fell to the ground. Rose was instantly furious. "Damn you, Jareth! How dare you touch her?!" She ran toward him, sword drawn, with more speed than anyone had ever seen her use. As she engaged Jareth in mortal combat, Caleb ran to his beloved, to ensure that she was allright.  
When he finally reached her side it was not the woman he had grown to love, but someone else. Someone wriggling in anger. "Caleb, it's me, it's Brittinee. This is just a disguise. Now release me so that I may help my friend." She demanded. Sensing that she spoke the truth, Caleb bent and removed the ropes that bound her ankles and wrists. Within an instant, she was on her feet and had a knife in her hand. "No Sarah! He's mine." Rose yelled. Just then as Rose was looking at Sarah, Jareth hit her over the head knocking her out.  
With a scream of rage, Sarah ran forward."Jareth, you bastard! I am going to kill you myself!" Caleb stood in stunned silence as she slammed him into a wall. This man who was so much larger and looked so much stronger than herself. As she held him there against the wall, she called to Caleb. "Take Rose and get the hell out of here." "No, I'm not leaving without you." "It was not a suggestion! Get the hell out of here! NOW!!" Sarah yelled. Caleb, fearing the worst if he did not do as he was asked, picked up Rose and ran out of the castle. Shortly there after the battle commenced. They fought and fought. Just as Sarah thought she was gaining the upper hand, Jareth removed a dagger and slammed her against the wall. Placing the dagger against her neck and using his body weight to hold her there he asked, "Do you still refuse to be my wife?"  
With the last of the energy she had, Sarah tried once again to gain control of the battle. When she lost, she was thrown to the ground. Where Jareth lay on top of her to keep her from moving. "Did you really think you could beat me?" He asked. "I thought that I could. But apperently I was wrong." Jareth laughed. "You where wrong.... most deffinately. Do you still refuse to marry me?" Sarah shifted back to her form as Moria. "I could still refuse.... but i don't know one way or the other. If you will release me for an hour or two, so that I may decide, I will return with your answer." Moria did not know if he would allow it, but with a sigh of resignation, Jareth said, "You have one hour." Standing outside the castle, Moria turned and saw Jareth watching her. "One hour," he repeated. And then to Jareths' great surprise, she disapeared.

~In Morias' throne room~

Rose sat crying. "I have lost her. We will never get her back." BOOM!! The door to the throne roomburst open. "Moria?!" "Yes it's me." "I dont understand. You where battling Jareth and now you're here. What'sgoing on?" Moria sighed, knowing her sister was confused. "Jareth allowed me to leave for one hour, so that I may think on aa decision of whether or not I will marry him." Everyone stared at her in stunned silence. "Marry you?" "That's what i said. I don't want to marry him. But he insists. I figure that if i hide he wont find me." "That won't work I'm afraid." Came Greigers' voice. Everyone looked toward the door and was shoched to see Greiger standing in the doorway, everyone except Rose who thought he was dead. "Greiger...My love!"Rose cried out as she ran to him and embraced him. Greiger smiled, hugged her, and kissed her forehead.


End file.
